


In Marriage We Can Share Secrets

by Anonymous



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mystery, Secrets, They have to get Married so Danny can be allowed to tell Steve what the heck is going on, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve walks in on someone threatening Danny, it was clear as day, but Danny's not telling him what it was about. Steve's more than a little hurt at that and keeps pressing, almost more than a little desperate to help Danny, to the point that Danny storms off and disappears for a day. Leaving Steve extremely worried.





	In Marriage We Can Share Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene in my head for a while and it wouldn't leave me alone so I'm writing it out just to get it out of my system. Also testing out the anon thingy.

Steve's gotten into the habit of just walking into Danny's place. He knew where they kept the emergency key and really, he already had a copy all to himself. He was in a relatively good mood as he thought about what he and Danny could do on their evening free when he heard a voice he hasn't heard before after a small 'thud'. 

"Don't make me angry, Daniel...you know I have a temper." 

Storming into the other room, Steve's blood boiled at what he saw. Danny's back to the wall, some goon looming over him, arm encasing Danny and keeping him in place. Danny looked angry but that sort of controlled anger that kept him calm while under the barrel of a gun. Steve was always more trigger happier than the blond, and so he didn't even hesitate when he got into the defensive stance and pulled out his gun. 

"Five-Oh! Step away from Detective Williams right now!" Steve barked. 

The goon only spared Steve an annoyed side glance before he looked back at Danny. He spoke in a language that Steve didn't recognize. Then he stepped back, buttoned one of Danny's top buttons and lightly slapped Danny's cheek before turning to leave. Steve kept following him with his gun. Part of him was tempted to go after him and arrest him, but his worry about Danny was stronger. 

Holstering his gun, he ran to Danny to check for any injuries, "Who the hell was that?" 

"No one," Danny muttered. 

Steve pulled back, eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised. "No one? Danny, he was threatening you. No one does that for no reason. No matter how much I joke about your habits and mannerisms annoying people, that guy was...he was..." He was too close to Danny. The way he leaned in, the way he spoke to Danny, it was too intimate...and very threatening. Steve knew it had to be something bad, it just had to be. "Who is he? What did he want?" 

"Nothing, Steve. Just forget what you saw." Danny ordered strictly. 

"What? No! What did he say? Do you even know what language he was speaking? Is this something from Jersey? I've never seen him before."

"_Steven_!" Danny exclaimed. Once he was sure that he had Steve's attention, he locked stares, and told him fiercely. "Drop it." 

"No..." Steve said in a softer voice. He reached for Danny's hand but the blond pulled it away as if Steve's hold burned. That hurt, and only added to his confusion about Danny's reluctance to let Steve help. A million reasons and excuses ran through his head as to why Danny didn't want Steve to help him, or even tell him what the hell this was...none of them good. 

"Danny I just...I just want to help!" 

"You can't! No one can! I've done my best to avoid this but I just can't! Okay?"

"No _not_ okay! I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about! What the hell is going on? What sort of trouble are you in? Just tell me and we'll figure it out!"

"I _can't_ tell you! Will you just...just _go_!" 

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Steve demanded. 

Danny growled at him before he stormed out of his own home. Steve tried to go after him but Danny had shut the door and slowed Steve enough with that to get into his car and drive off. Steve chased after the car for half a block before yelling in frustration. 

* * *

Steve hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. He's tried calling Danny multiple times, but it just goes to voice message. Grace hasn't heard from him and now she's worried too and Steve curses himself for causing it. He calls anyone he can think of who Danny might have gone to but no dice. 

He's one hell of a mess the next day. He even skips his morning swim as he tries to think of more places Danny could be or what the hell sort of trouble he got into. Before he could think of calling up some of his contacts in the military or private security sector, Danny himself bursts through the door. He looks frantic but he's hugging Steve so the SEAL focuses on that. 

When Danny pulls away he apologizes, "I'm so sorry babe. I...I was just under a lot of stress okay? I..this thing? This is an old family thing. Like way waaaay old. Great-great-great-great grandparents sort of thing. And there's only one way out of it. And one way I can tell you what the hell is going on. It's a stupid thing but...I'm desperate and I know I can do this with you on my side but it's not fair of me to ask an-"

"_Danny_!" Once the blond stops rambling, Steve places his hands on Danny's shoulders and tells him. "What is it? I'll do it, whatever it is. Just ask." 

"...will you marry me?" 

"_What_?" 

"I can only discuss this with family. And a lot of problems go away. I know many more arise but as a married couple they'll leave me alone and-"

"Yes."

Now it was Danny's turn to say, "What?" 

"I'll marry you...if whatever this is, is as serious as you fighting something without me or 5-0...then whatever it takes." 

"I...we're jumping the gun here, but I haven't been able to think straight for a week now. There are probably a lot of things we should consider. These people...for instance. They...they won't be satisfied with just a marriage certificate. They'll want proof that we not only got married but...consummated the marriage...." 

Steve gulped a little bit as his mind was railroaded with that thought, but he cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Whatever it takes to fight side by side with you." 


End file.
